1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a memory medium in which the code images can be treated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is common that the code image is created by encoding source data and the created code image (e.g., bar code, two-dimensional code, electronic watermark) is printed on the output paper, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-344588.
Further, the code image is scanned by a scanner to acquire source data, which is used to manage the document or merchandise, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-013584.